1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to management and application methods and systems for an electronic apparatus having a touch-sensitive device, and more particularly to a method and system for providing an adjacency approaching function in an electronic apparatus having a touch-sensitive device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, to provide convenient and friendly operations for users, an electronic apparatus is usually equipped with a touch-sensitive device. Through the touch-sensitive device, users can directly perform corresponding operations, such as application programs and inputting of data.
Currently, a capacitive touch-sensitive device is adopted by many electric apparatuses. In general, electrodes of a capacitive touch-sensitive panel are arranged in a crisscross pattern, and capacitance variations between the electrodes can be sensed. It is known that a human body is a conductor. Thus, when a human body is close to the electrodes, the capacitance between a finger of the human body and the electrodes is increased. Accordingly, the specific position touched on the capacitive touch-sensitive panel can be detected by determining capacitance of which sensor trace is increased.
In prior arts, an electronic apparatus having a touch-sensitive device provides only one touch function. In other words, the electronic apparatus only determines whether one object touches the touch-sensitive device for applications. However, in some events, in addition to the touch function of determining whether one object touches the touch-sensitive device, the electrode apparatus may have some applications/and requirements for detecting objects which approach the touch-sensitive device. When required of the electronic apparatus, the electronic apparatus must be equipped with an approaching detector to detect whether an object is close to the electronic apparatus. The disposition of the related elements causes an increase of the cost of the electronic apparatus. Meanwhile, the resources of the electronic apparatus, such as its power source, are limited. Additional power is required to perform operations of the related elements.